All The Beauty
by Motor City Mistress
Summary: Just a fic that involves a completely different angle at least for me of the RavenBeulahTommy love triangle. Some very mature themes. Beulah loves him. So why does Raven love Stevie?


**TITLE: All The Beauty**

**CHARACTERS: Beulah McGuillicutty, Raven, Stevie Richards, Tommy Dreamer**

**PAIRINGS: one-sided Raven/Beulah, slight Raven/Stevie, Beulah/Tommy**

**NOTES: Based on a song called 'All the Beauty (Kati's Story)' by an amazing Christian husband/wife team called JJ and David Heller.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own these people; I just use them to make everyone else happy!**

'**I know that **_**he's**_** a **_**liar**_** when I look into his **_**eyes**_**, but I belive in _every word_ he says...****'**

Beulah looked at herself in the mirror. Looking back at her was a beautiful hazel-eyed brunette. But she saw lines in the corners of her eyes. Her long nose. Thin lips. She applied make up once again to her too-pale features.

Her boyfriend, Raven, walked up behind her. He wasn't the nicest guy. And he was openly cheating on her with his own _male_ flunky, Stevie Richards. She felt so ugly; it was like Raven was so disgusted by her body that he couldn't even bear to cheat with a girl. He was sleeping with a man in a room that _all three_ of them shared. And then, he had the nerve to crawl back into bed next to her after sleeping with the other man and say that he loved her. And the worst thing was watching him kiss and touch Stevie in front of all the other wrestlers while she stood next to him.

"Hey, fat girl." Raven leaned down, brushing his full lips lightly over her ear. "You need to lose some weight." His fingers trailed over Beulah's waist. She wasn't fat. She knew that she was one of the thinnest girls in the locker room. In the city. But when he said things like that…

"I'm sorry, Raven." Beulah whispered to him.

"Damn straight." He whispered back angrily. Stevie opened the door.

"Boss?"

Raven's anger drifted away at the whispered word. "Richards…" He replied just as softly. He pushed Beulah away again. "Go puke, bitch. Get rid of some of that fat that you've got."

Beulah nodded and hurried to the bathroom. She wanted to get away before they did anything. She wasn't fast enough, though, to be spared the image of Raven pushing Stevie against the wall in the middle of a rough kiss.

Tears burned in the light hazel eyes as she locked the door. Again, she saw her face in the mirror, and again, she saw all the flaws in her being. "Why can't I ever be pretty enough for Raven?" She whispered as eyeliner-tinted tears flowed down heavily-foundationed cheeks.

Beulah turned sideways, looking at her figure. Raven must be right, she was fat. Too fat. The lovely brunette looked at the porcelain toilet. She wrenched up the lid and fell to her knees in front of the bowl. With a sob, she stuck her finger into her throat and was rewarded with the bitter taste of bile and partially digested food coming back up her throat and into her mouth. The sounds of it hitting the porcelain made her gag even more.

When Beulah had nothing left, she sat back on her haunches. She had more hot tears running over her cheeks as she flushed the nasty liquid down the toilet. The small woman stood, wobbly in her high heeled boots, and exited the bathroom, only to be greeted by the sight of her boyfriend on his knees, sucking greedily at Stevie's cock.

She strutted across the room, pretending she could neither see nor hear either of them. The strangled cries of the young man almost made her cry. She turned to see Raven wipe his mouth on his wrist, smiling. He sat up to nuzzle Stevie's face.

Stevie giggled and lied out on his back, hooking his legs around Raven's waist. The curly haired brunette shook his head as he glanced over at his girlfriend. He gently set Stevie's legs back against the comforter and strode across the room to Beulah.

"Puked yet, fat girl?" Raven asked, dark eyes boring into Beulah's light ones.

She nodded.

Raven wrapped both arms around her. "You still look fat. Sure you can't get rid of more of it?"

Beulah looked down with a sniffle. "I'm sure. Give me a couple of days, Raven. I'll make myself look good for you."

Raven nodded, leaning down to kiss her forehead lightly. "Alright. Hey, how about we go do something?" He looked back over his shoulder at Stevie. "You, too, baby."

Stevie blushed, pulling up his shorts. "Okay, boss. Sounds good."

Beulah blinked back tears. How come she was 'fat girl' and Stevie was 'baby'? It wasn't fair! She tried so hard to make herself beautiful, and Stevie always got Raven's attention. He was flawlessly tan, with long tawny hair and light blue eyes. Perfectly muscular body. The whole nine yards. And she worked forever to make her hair straight and smooth, like his was naturally. She spent hours tanning just to obtain the sun-kissed glow that the large man was blessed with. And there was no way her body would ever look like his. His stomach dipped in sharply, the result of working out and doing drugs. Drugs that made him feel less hungry.

But Beulah didn't want to do all the drugs. She had stayed up late, cleaning puke and broken furniture after both Stevie and Raven had done their shares of coke and whatever else they were taking. She had watched Raven lose all the control of his body, the way that he so easily submitted to Stevie's whims. When they drank to accompany the drugs, it was only worse. Hurting each other, fucking each other. There were bruises scattered over both of their bodies. Cuts and bite marks scarred their skin. And Beulah was always the one to clean the blood up later. Blood in the sheets, on the floor. Tables and skin were stained by the sticky red stuff.

Beulah withdrew herself from Raven's arms. "I'm going to go brush my teeth. Funny taste in my mouth." She retreated to the bathroom as Raven went to help Stevie adjust his clothes.

Beulah stared into the mirror as she picked up her toothbrush. She ran the bristles across her teeth, gums, and tongue, drawing blood. She spat it into the sink, glancing at herself in the mirror once more. The blood had already begun to stop flowing.

She sighed, quietly shifting the straps of her dress. "I…look…pretty…" She told herself. "I am pretty."

Beulah regretted opening the door upon seeing Raven, his hands stuffed down the back of Stevie's Daisy Dukes, kissing the tawny haired young man while pressed against the wall. From her vantage point, it looked as though Stevie was fondling Raven's penis and testicles through the open fly of his jean shorts.

Stevie's voice was deep when he asked Raven "You like this? You like being pushed against the wall with my hand in your pants? How about if I…?" The taller man shoved a hand up the front of Raven's shirt, massaging a firm nipple.

Raven gasped, attaching his lips firmly to Stevie's earlobe. He suckled it hard, still not noticing his girlfriend watching them.

"C'mon, Raven, you gonna call me Daddy? Huh? You gonna call me Daddy?" Stevie's hand moved from Raven's shirt into the back of his shorts, pinching his behind.

Beulah was frozen on the spot. This was so wrong. But they looked so hot. And then her feeling of disgust kicked in. Raven's father had raped him when he was a child. How could he stand for Stevie trying to get him to call him 'Daddy'?

"Daddy…oh…Daddy…" Raven moaned, rocking gently in Stevie's touch.

Beulah felt the tears hit her eyes. "…Raven…?"

She was ignored by both of the men, too caught up in their little game.

"Daddy, please…" Raven moaned, lips fastening to Stevie's tanned neck.

"Please…what? What do you want?"

Raven whimpered quietly. "I want…" His eyes averted, spotting Beulah, still standing in the bathroom doorway. "Oh shit!"

"Raven?" Beulah wiped her eyes gently. "What are you doing?"

Raven pulled away quickly, zipping the fly of his shorts. His erection could still be clearly seen, tenting out the worn fabric. "Why's it any of your business what I do with my slave boy?"

Beulah closed her eyes. "Because you're my boyfriend…"

Raven scoffed at that. "So the fuck what?! You don't fucking deserve me until you lose your fucking weight."

Beulah bit her lip. "But…Raven…I love you."

Raven ignored her, turning back to Stevie. "Suck me off, Stevie. Then we can go somewhere."

Beulah closed her eyes as Stevie fell to his knees before Raven. "I need to go for a walk. I'll be back."

Raven raised a hand in the air, signaling that he had heard and that he didn't care. For some reason, that hurt. The fact that he didn't even care.

But Beulah waited until she heard Stevie's name come from Raven's lips before she turned away, grabbing the older man's hairbrush. "Here, Rave." She handed it to him.

Raven accepted it without so much as a look to his girlfriend. He brushed out the tangled bronze locks and pulled up one side in his Johnny Polo trademark pigtail. Meaning: He had the left half of his hair in a ponytail while the right half remained where it was.

Beulah had never had the heart to tell Raven that he looked silly with his hair like that. She was afraid that he would get mad at her.

Stevie giggled as he stood.

"You have a little…" Raven began, grasping the younger man by the chin and pulling him closer. He licked the small trail of white cum from the corner of Stevie's mouth. "Mmm…" Raven pressed his lips to Stevie's. "Ah, you always taste so good."

Beulah bit the inside of her lower lip. She would kill just to feel Raven's lips on hers that way again. It had been months since he had curled up next to her and told her that she was the prettiest thing in his world, that he couldn't live without her. It pained her to remember how they had once been the perfect couple. Until Raven grew moodier. Until he decided that she wasn't good enough. Until he had moved on to Stevie.

Beulah had nothing against Stevie. It wasn't his fault that Raven was attracted to him. She couldn't blame him for liking Raven like that. Stevie was the innocent here.

The younger man moved closer to Raven and tossed both arms around his neck. Raven, surprised, wrapped his arms low around Stevie's waist. He nuzzled the taller man's long hair, pressing a kiss to his scalp. "Fucking cutie…" He whispered.

"Thanks…" Stevie replied breathlessly, looking over Raven's shoulder at Beulah. 'I'm sorry…' He mouthed at her.

Beulah forced a smile, though tears filled her eyes and blurred her vision. 'Me, too…' She mouthed back, turning toward the door.

"Hey, fat girl!" Raven called as she turned to leave. "Where do you think you're going?!"

Beulah froze. "I was...I was going to go for a walk..."

Raven raised an eyebrow, pushing Stevie from his arms. "And you didn't clear this with me...why?"

"But...I did..." Beulah began. "I thought you heard me..."

Raven rolled his eyes. "You know what? Whatever. I don't care. Get out of my sight, you overweight piece of trash."

Tears hit Beulah's eyes once more. She turned and hurried out the door as Raven wrapped Stevie in his arms again. She felt the tears running down her cheeks. With one hand, she wiped her eyes as she fell to her knees.

Beulah leaned against the wall of the hallway and took in a shaky breath.

"Beulah?" A tall, dark-haired man stooped down to look into her eyes. "Beulah, are you okay?"

Beulah looked down and nodded. Tommy Dreamer knelt in front of the pretty, petite brunette.

"You sure?" He tilted her head up. "You're crying. That's not good."

Beulah's eyes closed and she fell against the warm, strong chest of Tommy. "I'm not good, Tommy. Raven...he doesn't love me anymore. Tommy, what should I do? Really, what should I do?"

Tommy wrapped his arms around her. "What's he doing? Does he hurt you?"

Beulah sniffled. "Not physically. He's...he's cheating on me with Stevie. And when I try to see what's going on, he either ignores me or tells me that I'm fat. Am I really that fat, Tommy?"

Tommy's eyes widened. "No, no, you're not fat, Beulah. Far from it. You're beautiful."

Beulah's eyes narrowed as she looked down. "Then why don't I _feel_ beautiful?"

Tommy leaned his forehead against hers. "If Raven can't see how beautiful you really are, then he doesn't deserve you." He faltered as he went to lean forward, drawing back.

Beulah sighed. "I can't leave him. I need Raven. He needs me. Without me, who would clean up his vomit and blood and all of that stuff?"

Tommy patted her back. "The real question is: how would he fare without you? Who cares? You deserve better than that idiot."

Beulah sniffled. "But…I love him. I love him so much."

Tommy sighed. "B, you're just in love with the idea of being in love. Think for a minute. Would the man that loves you make you go puke so that you'll be thinner? Would the man that loves you cheat on you to your face with another man? Would the man that loves you leave you to break down and cry in a ratty hotel hallway? I don't think so. I think he would be here with you. Holding you. Telling you that you're pretty. Pretty as fuck. Beulah…can I kiss you?"

Beulah was taken aback. "T-Tommy?"

"Please, Beulah."

Beulah thought for a moment, looking down each hallway. She nodded, leaning forward. Tommy closed the last bit of space in between them, sealing their lips together. For a moment, both individuals saw sparks behind their eyelids. They pulled apart, shining eyes blinking at each other. And then they dove back in. Tommy crushed his lips to Beulah's. Beulah sighed, tilting her head slightly.

When they pulled apart this time, Beulah smiled. "It's been a long time since I've been kissed like that…"

Tommy smiled back at her. "It…doesn't have to be…"

Beulah cocked her head. "What do you mean?"

"I mean…" Tommy pecked her lips gently, "that I love you. And I want you to be with me."

Beulah bit her lower lip. "Tommy?"

Tommy kissed her once more. "I love you, Beulah McGuillicutty. And I don't care who you're with. Come back to my room. Stay with me. If you want to go back to that _rat_ in the morning, you can. I won't stop you. Just…just give me a chance. Please. Give me a chance."

Beulah was torn. Raven needed her. He really did. Who would clean him up when he was done being fucked? When he was bleeding from hidden cuts? She couldn't just leave him. Raven needed her so, so much. But Tommy…Tommy was offering her solace from the man that her boyfriend had become. He was offering to take her into her own personal fairy tale. It was like, Beulah was the princess, and Tommy her Prince Charming. Raven was the dragon that guarded the tower that she had been locked away in for years, but now that dragon had a distraction in the form of Stevie Richards. It seemed like a page torn from a book.

Beulah tossed her arms around her own personal Prince Charming. "I'd love to stay with you tonight. Maybe just one night away from him will fix me up." But still, Beulah had her doubts. She felt as though she'd run from Tommy's room in the middle of the night just to check to be sure that Raven was alright.

Tommy picked her up. "Maybe…more than one night?"

Beulah shrugged, wrapping her arms around the dark-haired man's neck. "Maybe…"

Tommy and Beulah finally reclined in his hotel bed. It was far enough away from Raven and Stevie to make Beulah feel uncomfortable. She had never spent a night in another man's bed this far from her lover. Well, Stevie's lover.

Tommy looked down at where she was lying against his shoulder, concerned. "Are you okay?"

Beulah wasn't listening, thinking instead about Raven. What was he doing right now? Was he thinking about her? Did he even care? But then, his last words came back to her: _"You know what? Whatever. I don't care. Get out of my sight, you overweight piece of trash."_ Tears began to well up again.

"Hey, Beulah? Are you alright, babe? Hey?"

Beulah looked up suddenly. "Yeah." She choked on the word. "Yeah, I'm okay…"

Tommy wrapped his arm more tightly around her. "Are you sure?"

Beulah sighed, directing her attention to her lap. She was surprised to see that her dress and boots were neatly stacked on a chair instead of still being on her body. She didn't remember stripping into her undergarments.

Next to her, Tommy was wearing just as little. Only his boxers.

The last time Beulah had been this close to a man this uncovered, she and Raven were still the epitome of the perfect couple. She drew closer to the warm body next to her.

"I feel much safer this way…" Beulah whispered very quietly into Tommy's chest.

Tommy smiled at that statement. "Will you stay with me? Please, don't go back to that jerk. He's such an asshole, Beulah!"

Beulah sighed and nodded. "But I still love him." It was true. Beulah still felt a measure of love for her boyfriend. Even now, curled into another man's arms, she couldn't help but feel slightly incomplete. A part of her believed that if she lost enough weight, Raven would come right back to her, snuggle against her back and tell her all those sweet little things that no one else would ever hear.

Tommy sighed. He pulled Beulah closer as he shut off the one lamp in the room. "I know you do." They fell asleep like that, no words having been said. In the morning, Beulah went back to Raven. And again, he verbally and mentally abused her. But she knew that she wasn't ready to live without it.

And every night, she would sneak back to Tommy. And nobody was the wiser. Even as Beulah disappeared earlier and earlier in the day, Raven wasn't concerned. Stevie kept his attention. Until the days when she was almost never there at all. But Beulah felt more and more comfortable with Tommy. And she knew, within weeks, that they were meant to be together. So, finally, she managed to pull herself away completely. And then her scars began to heal. She learned that Raven was only dragging her down.

Prince Charming finally managed to steal his princess away from the dragon's clutches, forever.

' **You showed me all the **_**beauty**_** that you saw in **_**me'**_


End file.
